Sparx Sisters
by XXPrincessJasmineXX
Summary: This is a completely diffrent version of the Winx Club. Same charcters with slight changes. Diffrent settings. A whole new Winx club world! R&R! Now accepting flames!
1. Stella's Plans

**Chapter 1: Stella's Plans**

_"Hey Bloom darling. The girls are going out. You'd better go!"_

_"Where are they going mum?"_

_"You'll see but I garantee you'll love it..."_

**I**t had only been an hour ago that mum had come in and told me this and I still can't find the _perfect_ dress. Where would they be going if I totally loved this so-called-place? We all have diffrent likes and loves. But wait. Stella loves the beach, so does Musa. Flora likes the lake, so does Tecna. I like my Enchanted garden...but everyone loves the one place-the bestest place ever! Oh my god-could it be?? If it is my dress has got to be the best dress ever! I have to look my best and of course act my best! Though I hope there won't be a million fans begging for autographs. After all we are the princess of Sparx-though only I posses the ancinet flame.

Finally I chose a silky blue top that showed my belly and a jewel-studded jeans pant. I slipped on my Dragon Ring around my arm and headed to my dressing table. A ponytail, some blush here and _vo'la_! I'm done. Wait. That pearl necklace is definitly the perfect accessory. Hey, those blue slippers are perfect. Add a bit of glitter and some flower scented perfume Flora gave me-now I'm absolutely done!

I ran downstairs humming my favouruite song. Just then Stella, my sister and also 'the light of Sparx' stood infront of me blocking the way. She commented on my dress and I reurned it, after all she was looking stylin', and of course everyone calls her "Pretty Princess". Thats her name alright! Okay maybe its her code name _only _we call her, but still she likes it as her own nick name. I think she doesn't approve of 'Stell!' anymore.

I asked her where we were going and she just gave me a cheeky smile. She also said I'd need to hurry, because breakfast was ready and she didn't want to be late. Typical Stella. Always very hasty. I should say I thought it was only Tecna the 'brain of Sparx' who had a schedule. She was known as "Tec" wich is what we call her since she doesn't have a nick name. But know I know Stella has one too! I know. Its hard to believe!

I saw it the day Stella was out at the Beach with Musa. I snuck around Stella's over-messy room and saw it. Right next to all of us sisters together when we were just babies. Stella says its absolutely sooooo cute. Then we'd point out to Stella that she was the chubby one. Oh yes. Baby Stella was very chubby and fat. She weighed 20 kg when she was just 2! She's blush, embaressed and add that she was much thinner now. What a laugh.

Anyway. I went down to breakfast. Mmm! French toast my favourite. To bad I overslept and took ages to choose my dress or I'd be able to enjoy it. Flora, Musa and Tecna were down too, frusterated that Stella had rushed them and now taking so long. I was surprised. Not that Stella took long, but Musa was never frustarated or ever too excited. After all, we don't call her "Kool Kat" for nothing. the 'disco diva of Sparx' was mad. Ohhhhh!

10 minutes later she came down. She asked us if we were ready. Musa, Flora and Tecna gave her a weird face. I guess that means I'm not the only one who doesn't know. Stella and our parents must have planned it 'secretly'. Stella opened a portal and apologized that she was late. Mostly to Musa. Where were we going in this portal. We normally use our Sparx Scooters to get to the mall. I guess that means we are going somewhere totally diffrent.

_Bam!_

Where are we now? Wait. I know this place!

Its...

Its...

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2**

**Hi this is my first FanFic so please don't flame. Though I'd love ideas and improvments. I hope to hear lots of reviws and please, please tell me what you think! I'll return your comment in every way I can!!**

**Also I'm really sorry if you like conversation more. Tell me if you want leass conversation or more. You decide. I hope all you readers will make my fanfic a better one!**

**Thanx A lot**

**-PrincessJasmineOfWhispherHollow**


	2. Double Trouble

_**I know this place.**_

_**Its...**_

_**Its...**_

* * *

**WARANING: THIS CHAPTER HAS LOTS OF ARGUMENTS AND CONVERSATION IT. SO CONVERSATION HATERS BEWARE!!!!!** **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble**

_"Earth!"_

"**Pretty** Princess why did you bring us here?" I yelled.

"Isn't it obvious Angel? For a vacation!"

I sighed. Why did Stella have to choose Earth? I looked over to Flora. The 'beauty of Sparx' also known as "Bunny Boo" was looking around for some where peaceful to relax in. So if we were going to stay in Earth for our vacation which is almost 3 months we needed out suitcases and a place to live, and in my case, a place to shop and paar-ty! But where were we going to find that? I hope Flora reads my mind and say something-after all me and Flora are twins. And the eldest, only I was born 1 minute before her.

"Urmmh...Pretty Princess not to ruin our vacation or anything but where exactly are we and where are our clothes?" Flora asked.

"Glad you asked Bunny Boo!"

Stella looked around and motined for us to follow her. She ran into a nearby forest and spread out her arms. Oh, Oh! I hope she's not doing what I think she is. Oh please, don't, PLEASE! Please from the flame of fire! Please! Stella closed her eyes. Ohhhh! She is. She moved her hand still concertrating. She formed her hands inyto a V shape then lifted off. My twin scared to reveal our secret lifted her hads making the trees grow up higher and block the entrance.

_Enchantus Expandus!_

Stella dropped down below and quickly changed back. She smiled cheekily as 6 suitcases dropped down. Ok...where did she get those suitcases and why are there _six_? I decided to ask her but hen changed my mind as the forest opened again. Tecna and Musa are twins too, but they were born after me and Flora so that makes them middle-aged twins and Stella, the youngest.

"Stella!" Musa shouted.

"Why did you take us here! And why get mum and dad involved?" Tecna yelled.

I then added, "You're not allowed to use magic Stella!"

Flora agreed with me. "Bloom has a point there. Plus we also don't know where we are!"

Everyone glared at Stella, each one supporting their own twin and their bonded sister. If anyone in Sparxs came to know about this they's laugh and sputter just 5 words which will bring gossip everywhere. These single 5 words will bring us shame:

_The Sparx Sisters Are Fighting! _

"Stella you are a very annoying un-responsible girl!" We all spat.

"You're lucky! You all have twins! Some-one to support you. Someone loyal. Your most faithful sister. But look at me! Single and young! Its not nice being the youngest and even more the only one who doesn't have a twin! Bloom and Flora are twins. Musa and Tecna are twins. So I'm the odd one ouut! So _I _get the blame!" Stella half-cried and half-shouted. She ran out.

* * *

**Now** I feel bad for Stella. We all do. It was an hour we had this fight and Stella booked a room far away from ours. It was quit harsh what we said. The truth was Stella was a kind loving pretty girl. But we got it all wrong. Really wrong. I stared at the floor. I wore my blue nightgown marked** ANGEL.** It was Stella who got it made for us. We all were wearing our own nightgowns Stella made for us. It made us remeber her, feel sad for her. 

But right now I had to go. Go to Stella's room. To explain.

* * *

**I** walked into Stella's room. Room No. 155. Just as Tecna had said. When I walked in I saw Stella. of course. It was her room. But it wasn't the pretty cooey Stella. Stella was lying on her pink bed, crying her eyes out. Stella never cried. _Ever_. Her yellow hair was flopped down all tangled and frizzy. Her make up and mascara were all over her face. Black lines spread across her face. Her skin dark and shadowed.

I took a deep breath. "Stella I need to tell you something."

Stella looked up and I gave her a cookie to munch on.

"Bloom?" She asked.

"Stella. Me and Flora have kept this from you long enough. Its time to reveal our secret." I said.

"Secret?" Stella repeated.

"Yes." I said. _"Our secret."_

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 2. I know, I know lots of conversation, right?? Well it was the argument chapter. I still hope to hear from you readers! **

**PhobeQueenOfDragons: Thanx heaps! I thought no-one would like it! And for you I'll try and update more often.**

**Also people please tell me- conversation or not?**

**Thanx**

**Princess Jasmine**


	3. Sparx Girls Never Fall In Love

_**"Stella. Me and Flora have kept this from you long enough. Its time to reveal our secret." I said.**_

_**"Secret?" Stella repeated, quietly.**_

_**"Yes." I said. "Our secret."**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sparx Girls Never Fall In Love**

**"Wh-what** is it?" Stella asked, slowly.

I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. Listening to it wasn't so hard, when our parents told us, but telling this to her would be hard for both me and Stella to take. I quietly sat there for seconds imagining what would happen. I could just picture it. More crying, more messy make-up, and me calming her down. Stella still crying on my shoulder.

"You have a twin." I said.

Now. Now it would begin. I took a deep breath. I knew what she would ask. It was obvious, as Tecna would say. I'm not good with maths and all but still anyone could tell what she would say. She was going to say : _A twin..._

"A twin? I have a twin? Where is she?" She asked, more loudly.

Just like I said. Anyway, now comes the hardest part. I closed my eyes, preparing to relase the secret I've been carrying ever since I was told my mum was pregnant for the 3rd time. It was really hard for us to take, times that by 50 and thats how hard it will be for Stella. After all it was her twin...

"When mum was pregnant having you and your twin, Miriam became sick. The bad germs affected your twin but not you. The doctors said the baby would die in 7 days, but they could cast a spell to prevent that. It cost alot but mum payed. When the baby was born they called her _Layla. _When Layla was born she was weak and unhealthy. The doctor who treated mum said that she had to be sent to a diffrent universe. They chose Earth. So your twin is somewhere here in Earth unaware she even comes from a diffrent universe." I explained.

Stella's eyes squeezed shut and a tear spilled out. She was really sad, I could tell. Only when she opened her eyes I could see she was dertermined and ready to go.

"Lets find HER!" She said, louder than ever. "And the best place to look is..."

She smiled cheekily. I grinned. Perfect! Now she was in the mood. The real Stella, Fashion Queen of Sparx was back in buisness!

_"The Mall!"_ We shouted together.

* * *

I grabbed my purse and payed $5.00 for my Choc Milkshake, $4.00 for Stella's Fruit Smothiee, $3.00 for Flora's Spring Surprise and $6.00 for Tecna's and Musa's Orange and Apple Fizz. We had just finished shoppin' for some rockin' outfits and now we were chillin' out at our favourite cafe _'The Party Princess' _. I flopped down on the bench and place number **31** on our table. Stella looked over her novel, her pink-framed glasses eyed me. 

"We have to wait that long?" She asked.

I laughed and nodded, as usual Stella was very impatient. Flora giggled, as she flipped through her nature book. We had gone to a book shop 5 minutes ago and we all had got some really good books. Stella had got a fashion novel called **Bratz**, Flora got a magazine called **Better Homes And Gardens**, Musa got a **Piano For Begginers** book, while Tecna got an **Encarta CD rom** for her laptop. Me? Well I bought myself a simple book that would be very useful for us. I was the only one who considered **A Map Around Heatherfield And Gardenia**. It was quite un Tecna-ly to miss a book like this. Oh, well.

"_Miss Bloom Sparx_? I hope I read that propely."

"Hmmm...Huh? Ummm...ya, thats me! Bloom Sparx. Oh, goodie...FOODS HERE GIRLS!" I said, rather nervously.

What a fool I am! I mean, really I should pay more attention.

* * *

We walked around the mall for the 20th time. It was Stella's B'day soon so we had to find the perfect dress for her 'fashion themed party' after all as the saying goes on Sparx, "When you're near the fashion queen to not be teased-dress like a queen!" So far we were going cool, we just needed some stylin' accesories. Stella suggested the Diamond Diva shop, so we agreed, after all it was for _her birthday. _

"Ouch!" I groaned, as I fell splat on the floor.

I looked up, all I could see were pale blue eyes staring down at me. I sighed silently, what a wonderful sight.

"Hi. Sorry I bumped into you." The blonde-headed boy said. He extended his muscular arms.

I scrambled up hearing this. I quickly shook his hand and added, "Apology accepted. My name's Bloom. _Bloom Sparx _and these are my sisters- Stella Sparx, Tecna Sparx and Musa Sparx."

"Mine's Sky Erakylon and these are my bros- Brandon Erakylon, Helia Erakylon, Riven Erakylon, Daniel Erakylon and Timmy Erakylon." The boy said.

I smiled one of my 'famous charming smile' and said, "Nice to meet you."

Me and Sky chatted for a few minutes. I was surprised to find out he was prince of Erakylon, the realm next to ours, and also the next heir to the throne. I also discovered they were paired in twins too: Sky and Brandon, Riven and Timmy, and Daniel and Helia. He was surprised when I told him I was princess and also keeper of the ancient flame, but he was also revieled that I would believe him and keep his secret safe. The more we talked the more I liked him. I could see the others got along too. Brandon and Stella were discussing the latest trends, Musa and Riven were going through a music book and Tecna and Timmy were making a "high-tech" project. Daniel was ordering a milkshake at the cafe and occasionaly joining conversations.

But all to soon, it became late. We were about to leave when I turned around. Musa tried calling me back, but I stood firm. Sky noticed me andturned around and came to me.

"Maybe you could meet some-time?" I said.

He smiled and nodded. Before I knew anything I felt his light lips pressing against mine, pulling into a soft kiss. Then suddenly we broke apart blushing nervously. We looked around, hoping no-one had seen us.

"Uhmmm...okay then maybe tommorow at our apartment. Call us on Sparx phone...ok?" I said quickly.

"Uhhh...ya ok." He replied quickly.

He walked away and so did I. My cheeks burning hot red. I was blushing major!

* * *

"Angel! What was that for?!" Stella shouted, when we reached our apartment. 

"I don't know-it just happened...but I think I like him. He's handsome, strong and...and..."

Tecna broke me off, laughing. I smiled, I guess I was getting carried away. But I think he's cute.

"Pretty Princess, I think Brandon is perfect for you." Musa said, while Stella blushed.

"Well he is kinda handsome..." She admited, and added, "And Riven and you make a cute couple."

Now, It was Musa's turn to blush. I noticed my twin smiling happily at a piece of paper. I went over and asked her why.

"Helia likes me!" She announced. I laughed. They did seem to get along good.

"Hey Tec-you like Timmy don't you?" Flora said. Tecna nodded, shyly. I grinned.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Stella shouted. We all stared at her. What now?

"Sparx girls don't fall in love!"

"Well I guess we broke the rule." Musa said.

Stella just shrugged her shoulders and we kept talking about boys.

**RULE NUMBER #101 OF THE SPARX BOOK SPARX PRINCESSES DON'T FALL IN LOVE broken**

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

What now? Who would call at 9:00pm?! We had a strict rule that at movie time (9:00pm) there was no disturbing allowed. We were watching this fanatasy movie I picked from the DVD store called 'Happily Never After'. We were up to the part when the step-mother goes to the spell room...

_Beep! Beep!_

Stella looked over at me and suggested I picked it up. Not that I didn't want to hear it but she said it in a 'isn't it obvious' sort of way. Anyway, I'd better pick up, before it drives us crazy and ruins the whole movie. I pressed pause and picked up the phone.

**"Hello?...Fine...now?...but...but..OK. Bye"**

"Come on Bunny Boo, we got some buisness at the palace." I said as I opened a portal.

"Mum called. WE got to be urgent at the palace." I said as we got in the portal.

"What is it?" Flora asked me.

"Mum said there were some arrangments to be made..."

"You don't think...?"

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Ok-lots of changes to the orignal Winx Club, but thats what makes my story. Please review and I now accept flames, because they help me improve my story. Also I won't be updating alot because my schools started and I have got piles of homework. I hope you understand. But don't think a bunch of homework will stop me from updating! I love writing so theres no way I'm giving up! I'll probably only update on Sundays because I get to use my laptop after my extra-classes. Hope you like the chapter, and please review!!!!!!!**

**_PhobeQueenOfDragons: Thanx for the notice. I'll try and keep a look out for some more of my grammer mistakes. I mean it! Thanx for reading and reviewing you're the only one! So I really appriciate it._**

**- Jasmine**


	4. Layla

**_"Mum said there were some arrangments to be made..."_**

**_"You don't think...?"_**

**_"NOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Layla**

_Sparx Palace9:15_

**"Hello** darlings." Miriam greeted us as we came in.

I wanted to get to the point straight away so I asked her why we were called here. Miriam looked surprised, I guess she wasn't expecting it as soon as we came, but what could I do? We were anxious to know.

"We are holding a ball this Saturday for Stella's 17th birthday. We need your help with the preparations and you will have to go to Earth to find the perfect present for her. But thats not why I called you here. You two are turning 19 next week and will soon have to live for our own. We just wanted to let you know we arranged a marrige and you two will be getting married on Stella's birthday. But right now you two have to go back to Earth." Miriam explained.

No we have an arranged marrige:( :( I hate arranged marriges. The thing we feared most has come true.

_Grrr! Grrr!_

"Can we have dinner first?"

* * *

"Bunny Boo-can you sense her?"

We had decided the best present for Stella was herself. You don't get it do you? Her twin. I had checked the Sparx computers for her location, and now it was up to Flora to do the rest. I followed her every step as we avoided Stella and looked for Layla. We had gone around a lot since we left Sparx last night. First we booked another hotel, then got some rest and woke up early to search. Right now it was 3:00pm and we were starving but didn't want to miss her and start all over again. Since 1:00am Flora had got several head-aches so I was wondering if we should take a break. Then, suddenly Flora stopped. She pointed straight aheand to a dark-haired girl with two plaits.

"Thats _her_."

Now we found her how do we tell her? Maybe we should follow her. I nodded and took the lead. We slowly crept behind her. We saw her go to the lunch bar, then to the park and finally home. _Home_? That gives me a great idea, all I have to do is remember the address then we can grab some lunch and start.

"Hey Flo, I got a plan."

* * *

_Crunch! Crunch!_

Mmmm...food on Earth is really good. I like cheese pizzas the best, I could have them every day (that is if I didn't have other favourites)! After explaining my plan to Flora yesterday, we posted something to Layla and she should be here any moment.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_Knock! Knock!_

I opened the door. Here she was.

"Ummmhhh...are you Bloom?" She asked me.

I nodded. And added, "Hey. This is Flora."

"Hello Layla. We have something important to tell you." Flora added.

"Tell me then." She said as she shut the door.

"You know how you're adopted? Well thats not all. You don't come from Earth." Flora said.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a magical universe out beyond the earth, with pixies, fairies, heroes, unicorns and much more. You see you don't come from Earth, but like us from a relam in that universe called Sparx. There are many relams neighbouring Sparx but Sparx is meant to be the land of 'peace'. You are one of the Sparx Princesses, like us. Me and Flora are twins, same like our two middle sisters-Musa and Tecna- are twins, and the youngest-Stella- has a twin that doesn't know she has a twin." I explained.

"You mean me?"

I nodded. She looked at us as if we were crazy. She shouted at us telling us we were lying but I said I could prove it. She said it was a bet.

"Ok then if we can show you we are not lying you come with us to Sparx, and if we can't prove it we leave you alone for the rest of your life. Deal?" Flora asked.

"Deal!" She said. "Alright allready-begin now!"

We smiled-this was going to be easy...

* * *

"OK...so how do we get there?"

Only a few minutes ago we transformed and proved to her fairies were real, and she agreed to come, after all it was a deal. She asked us how you turn to fairies to but we said we had no idea, it just came. We outlined the plan to her and she agreed it was the best plan she'd ever heard. Now all we had to do is make sure the portal goes right. You see, the portal sysem was going wrong, so Flora sensed. But Flora wasn't always right...so why not give it a go?

_BLOOOOOOM!_

What happened-the portal never made a sound like that before. I looked around.

"This doesn't look like what you described." Layla said, brushing her skirt.

_"Of curse it isn't! Because this is not Sparx!"_

* * *

**I managed the 4th Chapter on time! Hooray! I thought this story doesn't have much action. So tell me if you want the action surprise in the next chapter or not-because if you don't you might end up having to read something you hate!**

**-Jasmine**


	5. Fairy Fights I

**_BLOOOOOOM!_**

**_What happened-the portal never made a sound like that before. I looked around._**

**_"This doesn't look like what you described." Layla said, brushing her skirt._**

_**"Of curse it isn't! Because this is not Sparx!"**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Fairy Fights I**

**NOT** Sparx? Then where is this place? I looked around...it was cold, correction: **it was freezing!** I was standing in a dark room, or a chamber. I heard my name, over and over. It was ghostly, as if this was a haunted house. A dark shadow gleaming red loomed over me, it cackled as it saw my fearful face. I scrunched my face trying to get a better view of his face. I saw his eyes, crisimon red and deep. His lips blood red and his hair wild and mad. He looks familiar, creepily familar...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_'Hello, my name is Darcy Darkness. What's yours?'_

_The toddler was small but yet full of energy. Her parents wished her to be a fairy but she prefered a witch. Still they forced her, and here she was. At the Alfea Littles center, bounding over to every-one she saw. Though, deep in her heart she hoped she could be a witch in disguise. Then no-one would know it was her, and when they did, she would be a teen...and then no-one could do anything about it!_

_The two little pair looked up to her, one with red hair and the other with brown hair. The red-head, glad to meet some-one, jumped up and down, excitedly. While the brunette shyly stared at the ground. What a pair, Darcy thought. Total oposites._

_'Hello. My name is Boom.'_

_Boom, funny name for a girl. Her mother came up to her and corrected her. Seems her name is actually Princess Bloom Sparx of Domino / Sparx. The boy was now looking more up, Darcy followed his gaze and it lead to a group of girls. Oh, Darcy thought, must be because he is the only boy. Surprisingly, she was right. It was like she had some connection with him, like they were made for each other..._

_'This is my f__iancé, Prince Matt Avlon.'_

_What did she say? F__iancé?! Now that got Darcy thinking big, thinking wicked, thinking EVIL!_

_10 years later..._

_'Bloom, promise me you will always love me?' The brown-eyed boy said._

_'Only if you do.' The princess answered._

_'I will. Always. Promise.' he said, reaching out to hug her._

_'Sorry to bust your romance spot...but I've got something important to take care of-with Matt.'_

_The couple spun around like a swift of wind. Bloom stared at Matt going through a secret conversation between their minds. Matt and Bloom both had power so powerful they could interact with each other. Thats why Matt was sent to Alfea, not Red Fountain. he was so powerful he could take on 500 heros with one strike. He was one amazing boy alright._

_'Darcy' he hissed._

_'Nope, you can't get me this time. I am going to get you!' _

_With that she plunged forwad and grabbed Matt with her sharp claw-like nails. Bloom watched helplessley from a tree which Darcy had pinned her to. She pushed Matt into a portal and with a flick of her wrists the portal disapearred. Darcy walked towards Bloom._

_'Now for you.' She said._

_Her nails scratched on Bloom's face. Her smile sent shivers to Bloom's spine. Suddenly footsteps approched._

_'I'll come back fore you.' Darcy hissed, as she vanished in a whip of smoke._

_'MATT! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!MATT!'_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

**Thank you all who reviewed, I do not have time to reply to you in person (SORRY) . I have to rush my home-work. I just want to let you know I am sorry for letting you wait so long! And also I am thinking of updating a new story. Heres a bit about it:**

**Theme: **Bratz

**Characters: **Yasmin

**Title:** Yasmin's Tale

**Summary:**

_Her past was joyful and fun but now everything has changed. Her life is painful and it hurts. Then one mall stroll changes this writers life forever! Will Yasmin finally find joy? Find a boy-friend? Get her friends back? Or will her sorrow over come her? FIND OUT! In an all new fashion adventure! _**coming soon to fanfiction...**

**So? What do you think? Well next chapter is more fighting, prepare yourself for...CHAPTER 6: FAIRY FIGHTS II coming soon...**

**Hope ya liked it.**

**-Princess Jasmine Fire of W.H**


End file.
